It must be Destiny(subject to change)
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: A new face in ponyville, could spell disastor for all of equestria, with almost no memories, other than his name, and the fact he used to be human, Destiny tries to figure out why he is there and what he needs to do to get home. (Rated M for possible sex scene.)


Destiny woke up in an unknown bed, with a gigantic pair of violet eyes staring at him, he immediately started to get up, but a hoofed hand pressed him down gently, he didn't fight it, he was still to weak for that anyways, whatever was behind those eyes apparently had a voice because it started talking

"It's okay, your safe, my name is Twilight Sparkle, your in ponyville library, and my home, do you remember your name, how old are you, anything about before you got here?" She asked.

He nodded and spoke slowly, "My nam is Destiny, I'm 18 and used to be a human, I'll just tell you what I know if that's okay.", he began to tell his story, "I had just landed in your world in a forest not far from this little town, everything seemed to be brighter and more colorful, the trees, and even the grass all had this kind of different energy than in my world, I tried to walk towards one of the openings in the foliage I saw, but when I tried to stand I found it was rather difficult, that's when I happened to look down at my hands, or should I say, what used to be my hands, all that was there now were two hooves, it was about this time I started to notice something, all together weird was going on. It took me several minutes to figure out how to walk on these strange new appendages, and even then I more wobbled than walked, but nonetheless I wobbled out of the forest and toward the first thing I saw, what appeared to be some sort of library in the middle of town. As I head-butted the door with this horn lightly as some form of knocking, I started noticing how nauseous and dizzy I felt, I guess I had just started to lose consciousness, the last thing I remember is seeing somebody, I assume was you."

"Wow that's quite a story, and you say your a human." she said.

"yes I know its hard to believe, but..."he stopped talking and brought his hands to his head, suddenly he heard a voice in his head, followed by a piercing pain in his head.

'you will be a catalyst of the new era, you will either save this world or watch it burn to the ground piece by piece, so which will it be young one save or destroy, I guess we shall see soon enough.'

Destiny could barely think through the searing pain in his head, but he got the general idea of what the mystery woman was saying in his head, he tried to respond, but couldn't.

'I am sorry you cannot talk to me, my son but as the princess of stars, this is the only way we can speak as I am spread to thin, my powers weakened by hundreds of years of long sleep, but since you have agreed to help me in my quest to save this world, a world you would have had no place in otherwise,I bestow upon you a gift, only given to few, I shall give you the powers of the Alicorns, ask to be brought to princess Celestial after exactly two weeks have passed from the time you wake up, and more answers will be given, goodbye my guardian I will try to contact you soon.'

"ug what happened?" destiny asked to anybody listening.

"you passed out again dude, I know, because I had to help put you back in the bed." said a voice he could not seem to find the source of.

"who is that, its not you is it is it?" he asked confused.

"yo down here." said a small dragon like creature.

"oh hey little dude, thanks for the help, I really hate being a burden." Destiny said.

"ahh its nothing, I'm Spike the dragon at your service." Said Spike.

"ah so you are a dragon." Destiny said, in his head he thought, 'wow that's on small dragon, must be a baby or something.'

"yeah, what else would I be, don't they have dragons where you come from?" Spike asked.

"no, they're aren't any where I come from, sorry ." Destiny said.

Suddenly Twilight walked into the room hearing sparse fragments of their conversation from the room next door "Ah, so the patient is awake." Said Twilight happily.

"yes Ma'am, and I'm sorry for all this." he said.

Twilight blushed ever so slightly, she rubbed the back of her neck, "hey come on, I'm only 18, you don't need to call me Ma'am, and its no trouble, so stop apologizing." twilight laughed, but Destiny could tell she enjoyed being called ma'am.

Spike rolled his eyes, "yeah man you don't have to be so formal." he said.

"sorry, I'm just so happy to have met a nice bunch of people, uh pony and dragon like you two." he said.

"well thank you for saying so, so have you remembered anything else in the past four days?"

"what, I was asleep for four days, that's crazy."he said.

"eh its not that crazy, poor spike once slept for ten days straight." She said snickering.

"hey when you have the dragonic flew the only cure is lots and lots of sleep, not even magic can cure it." the small dragon stated matter'o'fact.

all this talk about magic and dragons was making Destiny's head spin, he wasn't sure what the voice had meant about him having to save the world, but he knew for now he'd better just get used to his surroundings.

Spike left the room to get some drinks from the fridge downstairs, while Twilight and Destiny had their talk.

He started to climb out the bed, when he noticed his back felt strangely heavy, he leaned upwards in the bed and a pair of ruby wings jolted out from behind his back, he noticed the wings sort of went against his body's color which seemed to be a form of blue that closely resembled sapphire.

Twilight gasped, and then passed out, Destiny tried to help her, but his muscles were still to weak and sore for him to pick her up by himself, he called for the small dragon, who came rushing up the stairs.

Spike burst through the door and tried to help pick her up, together they managed to get her up onto the bed. Spike took a good look at Destiny, his eyes darted to his back and noticed the wings, soon after wards he fainted as wall.

'Well at least this one will be easy to pick up.' Destiny thought.

He picked up the small dragon and laid him down next to his friend, he moved the one chair in the room closer to the bed and sat down.

'this could be awhile he thought.'


End file.
